Snow Angel
by Sei Honou
Summary: And until now, Butch still didn't understand what that truce was for. -ButchButtercup-


Disclaimer: Me no own PPG or RRB.

Think HIGH SCHOOL. They are in HIGH SCHOOL.

**Edited o8/o8/o9**

* * *

**Snow Angel**

"_This truce... I just don't get it."_

Butch was seated down on the snowy grounds. He watched Boomer and Bubbles as the they made a snow man. The blonds had matching knitted scarves and mittens, same with the two redheads pelting each other with snow balls.

It's been about seven months since the boys agreed to form an alliance with the Powerpuff Girls. With that alliance came the reformed Rowdyruff Boys and their mission to save Townsville in times of peril.

"_Seven months..."_

And until now, Butch still didn't understand what that truce was for.

"_Brick said that it was to clean our name. But why the heck did we have to clean our names?"_

Butch watched as his big brother threw snow balls at the pink Puff. He could heard laughter and giggles in their background. His little brother and the blue Puff were almost finished with their snow man, complete with the carrot nose, silk top hat, pebble eyes and the crooked smile.

"_Wait a sec..."_

Butch felt that something was missing, or rather, _someone _was missing. It kind of took him a while to realize that his counterpart was missing.

"_Tch... Why am I even thinking of her?"_

The green Rowdyruff continued watching idly how his brothers and the other two Puffs played and got along well with each other, unlike him, who was just seated there on the ground, not a care in the world.

"_Who needs her?..."_

Then again, he secretly took back those words. He was envious of his brothers. Envious of how Boomer and Bubbles get along so well... Envious of how Brick and Blossom understand each other... He was envious of his brothers' relationships with their counterparts and how they got along so well...

"_Envious..."_

Maybe he only had this instant dislike towards Buttercup.

"_She's a Powerpuff, for pity's sake_._"_

But she slowly warmed up to him, which he never really expected to happen. It took them quite a while to start talking, and it took _more _than a while for them to be around each other.

And yet...

"_I guess I'm just like my brothers..."_

Butch wanted to drown himself in envy. That was, though, before a certain raven-haired Puff came along. "Yo."

He looked up at the lady and saw her scarf. Same as his. "Hey, BC."

Buttercup sat down beside Butch and, like him, watched her sisters have fun with their counterparts. "They're having fun."

"Yeah," he said, absent-minded. Buttercup fell silent for a moment. It wasn't like her to be so quiet, especially in front of her counterpart. But now, she didn't feel like talking... In fact, she felt a pang of insecurity wrap around her neck. It was constricting...

"Hey. Something wrong?" he asked her. He noticed that she wasn't in her usual aggressive verve. _"Something's bothering her."_

"You really hate me, don't you, Butch?" she asked all of a sudden. It broke the ice, shattering it to billions of pieces. Butch couldn't believe his ears.

"_What?! Who the fook told you that?!"_

With that reaction on his face, Buttercup felt even more conscious around him. "You see... You really do hate me."

"N-No! Of course I don't hate you, BC! Why should I?!" he blurted spontaneously, which caused her to turn to him. "Come on, BC! I don't hate you! In fact, I really like you! You're not bossy like Blossom, and you aren't all-innocence like Bubbles! You aren't prissy like they are, and that's why I like..."

Butch shut his mouth.

"_I talk too much..."_

What he said made his equal smile. "Is that true, Butch? You aren't lying to me, are you?"

"Well..." he scratched his head. "No."

"...That's very sweet of you to say," she said. "I guess I was just uncomfortable and well... _shy_? Why the heck am I shy? I mean... Well, Blossom and Bubbles know how to have fun with your brothers. I dunno. You just look like the kind of person that just wants to sit around. You know, " she went on until the last part came to a whisper. "I envy them."

"So..." he said. "You were just... uncomfortable? Because of what? I'm a psycho?"

"Sure, you were a bit of a psycho when I met you first... But you've changed, Butch," she assured him. He shrugged and grinned. "...Thanks, BC."

"I guess I got the wrong idea about you hating me," she said with a relieved sigh. He snapped at her.

"You sure did! Why on earth..." he said as he leaned down a little until he could feel the warmth of her breath that escaped her lips. "...Would I hate you, Buttercup?"

The two of them were just a few centimeters away from each other...

It was just about time that Buttercup noticed their closed distance.

"Thank you, Butch!" All of a sudden, she smeared snow all over his face. Buttercup grinned. "That's for liking me!" And then she laid back on the snow and laughed. As Buttercup continued to giggle, Butch kind of understood now what that truce was for.

"_I think I got it now..."_

He laid back beside Buttercup and looked at the frozen sky.

"I get it now," he said steadily. The little storm beside him calmed down. "What is it that you got?"

"I understand now why Brick made the alliance," he said again, making sure that he was there and she was listening.

"_I really understand now..."_

"And why is that?" she asked him. It was like he had a different answer to the same question that rang in their heads.

"'Cause he's just like me and Boomer," Butch stated as he carefully reached for her gloved hand.

"_They want to be closer to the other Puffs..."_

"How so?" she asked again as she felt his hand wrap around her own.

"_Because I'm just like my brothers, BC..."_

"Butch?"

"_I want to be closer to you..."_

And snow fell lightly from the frozen sky. Butch understood now. He finally got it.


End file.
